Picking Up the Pieces
by Sberry2004
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir get captured by Hawkmoth, and Marinette and Adrien both go missing, Alya gets suspicious. Reveals, New Superheroes, and a lot of adventure.
1. How could this happen!

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters in it.**

Marinette/Ladybug pov-

"I will never ever do anything for you Hawkmoth!" I said angrily to Hawkmoth. He said

"Oh but you will." He pulled up a phone with a live video of Chat Noir stuck in bars.

"The only way I'll let him go is if you come with me." I stood up and said

"Ok." Hawkmoth blindfolded me and took me to a underground cave. It didn't look like a lair but it looked like a prison. There was one giant cell which I was in, which has 2 sets of chains. One which I was chained to and the other was empty. Hawkmoth said

"Soon someone will be joining you in this cell." Then he walked out. If he dare hurt my Chat. I sat on the floor and waited. It was a little while until someone oened the door and then Hawkmoth came in holding Chat and he was screaming

"IF YOU DARE HURT MY LADY YOU'LL GET KILLED BY ME! My lady?" I looked at Hawkmoth with daggered eyes

"What the fuck Hawkmoth! YOU SAID THAT IF I CAME UP HERE THAT HE WOULD BE LET GO!"

"I lied." He put chains on to Chat Noir and stepped out of the cell and locked the room and walked out.

I said "He's such a asshole." Chat then looked at me and said

"H..he said he was going to hurt you."

"Yeah, we got played." I sighed.

"So got any ideas." He said lifting up his hands and pointing to the cells.

I said "I'm not sure... If I use my lucky charm and it only works for either the chains or the door..." I looked down at the ground while Chat looked at me concerned "I would have to detransform, which would make me vulnerable to Hawkmoth."

He immediately said "Yeah no. What else."

"What if..." I was interrupted by a sound "Beep Beep Beep" I than said annoyed "Really Tikki." I groaned. "Ok look the plan is I detransform ask Tikki if there is any way to unlock these" I lifted up my hands "and all you have to do is keep your eyes closed. Got it."

"Got it." He said as he closed his eyes.

I then took a deep breath and said "Tikki spots off." I detransformed back into Marinette and I looked up to see Tikki hugging my face then she started to say

"Are you alright! Anything hurt! Scratches! Brusies!" I then said calming

"No Tikki, I'm fine. Now can you go see if there is anyway to unlock these?" Tikki flew down to my hands and looked at the chains and after about a minute Tikki got an idea.

"Ok , I got an idea. It involves Chat Noir too."

"Okay Tikki, Kitty, we need you now." Chat looked up eyes still closed.

Tikki continued "Ok so basically we can use Plagg's tail to try and unlock these. So I need to keep Ladybug detransformed so I can help Plagg. So you both need to close your eyes ok." I nodded and closed my eyes

"Plagg claws in" I heard Chat say.

Tikki pov-

My plan was working. Me and Plagg just had to take very very long until one of them accidentally opens their eyes and sees each other! Plaggs tail might work but it wasn't a definite plan.

"Plagg claws in." Chat said. Plagg then came out of the ring and I rocketed towards him, he was my other half.

"Tikki!!" He said gleaming with happiness.

"I haven't see you in a century!" I said happily.

"Ok come on what are you doing" he whispered as we flew to the other side of the cell.

"I'm waiting for one of them to snap, we can just say that it's really complicated. Your tail still might help though." He nodded and said "

"What are we going to do while we wait?"

"Well I'm not sure it'll take long." I said as I pointed toward Adrien already twitching.

Plagg snorted and said "He has a room dedicated to Ladybug." He said still snorting with laughter.

"My girl has a wall full of photos of your boy." I started to laugh while Marinette also started to twitch.

Adrien pov-

She's right there detransformed but my eyes are closed. Uhh its so annoying like I wouldn't care if she looked at me but like I don't know what she was so afraid of like I mean I love Ladybug. With or without the mask. I started to twitch. I'm really not sure why. Then I started to tap my fingers on the ground. I was so anxious to see who she was.

"Hey bugaboo? Why is it so bad that we see each other's identities?"

She started to cough then said "Well uh... will you like me for me I guess... like ugh... in my civilian form I'm the complete opposite of Ladybug."

I sighed and said holding her hand "I know whoever is under that mask has flaws and so do I but we are both still Chat Noir and Ladybug with or without the masks because when we put the masks on, we're just putting ourselves out there without nobody knowing."

"Wow... that was really deep."

"Yeah... it's the truth, whoever is under that mask is the girl that I love."

"Thanks Chat, that means a lot to me. I don't think that I'm so scared of our identities anymore."

"Masks are just something over our faces. May I?"

She sighed and said "It was going to happen anyway, we're trapped by Hawkmoth so go ahead." I slowly opened by eyelids revealing the blue black hair but no mask. When I looked down I saw and knew who it was. The shy, cute ,clumsy girl in my class is Ladybug. How stupid am I! I looked at her, admiring all of her beautiful features that I fell in love with in Ladybug.

She then said "Disappointed huh."

I said quickly "No no no no Mari! I would never be disappointed. I'm honestly disappointed that I couldn't realize any sooner. Wow we are both really dumb."

"So can I look?"

"Doesn't really make a difference to me." She slowly opened her big blue eyes. Her eyes then suddenly filled with shock and love at the same time. A bright blush appeared on her face. Wow she was beautiful.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." she said nervously

"Not the approach I was expecting but okay."

"No no no it's not that." She said laughing

"What's so funny?" I said nervously.

Marinette then started laughing hysterically then said "We were in a love square." I looked at her confused.

She then continued "Ok look so you know how I've always been really nervous around Adrien."

"Yeah?" She started playing with her fingers. Wow she was adorable.

She then said "So basically rember when you gave me the unbrella on the rainy day to apologize?" I nodded, and she continued "So basically I've had a crush on you since then."

"Really! I thought you hated me or something!"

"Ok so now that you know that this is our love square I liked Adrien and Adrien is Chat Noir and Chat Noir loves Ladybug and Ladybug is me. So basically you've been fighting over me with your self." She started dying hysterically.

"Wait? What? Wow! We're so stupid!"

"Yeah we are. Hey were is Tikki and Plagg?" Tikki and Plagg then flew out of nowhere.

Plagg then said "Finally! I was getting bored! Where's my cheese?" I grunted and pulled out a piece of cheese from my pocket.

"So that's why you always smell like cheese!" Mari said.

"What does your kwami eat?"

"Cookies." She said as she handed a cookie to her kwami.

"Cookies! You live in a bakery!"

"Ironic really." I groaned.

"We've got to get some rest. Plagg you done?" He nodded.

"Plagg Claws Out!"

"Tikki Spots On!" After that me a Ladybug started to fall asleep hand in hand.

Alya pov-

It was just a normal day. But it suddenly turned dark. I was walking towards Mari's bakery to pick her up so we could go to school. But then I saw police cars and Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng talking to the police officers crying. I ran up to them and said "What's going on?"

Mrs Cheng then looked at me and said "Marinette's missing." Those two words hit me like a truck.

"W..what?" Where was she? What happened? Tears kept falling down my face.

"We went to find her this morning and she wasn't there. The doors never opened and we saw her last night at 11 when she was designing." I then stepped inside the bakery to get something to drink to calm me down. I turned on the news and the worst day just kept getting worse.

"Breaking News! Teen Model Adrien Agreste goes missing!" I was about to puke. I needed to find them, both of them. I left the bakery and started walking home when my phone beeped. It was one of my fans saying that there was a akuma near the Lovure. I guess it could cheer me up. I ran towards the Lovure and saw the villian but no Ladybug and Chat Noir. Weird. I pulled out my phone and started recording

"Hey Ladyfans! It's Alya here at the Lovure with the latest villian. But it seems that there is no Ladybug or Chat Noir! Where are they?" I hid behind a car for a good 10 minutes while Ladybug and Chat Noir would arrive. I turned my head to look at the monster but there was only a monster. No Ladybug , no Chat Noir.

I started to walk home after that. It was a hour walk and I really didn't want to do anything but sleep. So sums up my bad day! Mari and Adrien are missing. And Ladybug and Chat Noir are nowhere. Weird. Once I got home I layed down and called Nino.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said

"Why does this have to ne the worst day ever!" I groaned

"Alya, calm down we're going to find Marinette and Adrien."

"It's not just that! Ladybug and Chat Noir are missing so Paris is getting destroyed!"

Nino sighed on the other end. "Don't worry Alya. Just do something. Like... work on finding out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are."

"Sounds like a good idea. Thanks Nino talk to you later."

"Bye" I hung up and walked over to my Ladybug wall. Hmm. Since Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't here maybe they are missing! I pulled out my phone and seached out missing children in paris. A bunch of kids came up so I put 'Missing teens in Paris' There was a list of 5 kids. 2 of them my best friends. I printed out pictures of all of them.

I started my drawing. The first one was a girl named Lisa Darling. She's a 17 year old who went to my school. I started to draw the spotted mask on her. Nope too blonde and those green eyes don't fit.

Next was a boy names Jason Cooper. He was a 14 year old soccer player. I drew the mask and cat ears on him. Nope the brown hair and brown eyes don't fit.

Next was a girl named Trina Wilson, a 16 year old actress. I started drawing. Nope. She has too red of hair and her eyes are blue but not enough blue.

Next was Adrien. It could never be him. I started to draw anyway. It could be fun. Once I finished drawing and looked back at the paper my mouth gaped open and I was so close to passing out. Adrien. My sweet sunshine child is the wild fun flirty Chat Noir! It actually makes sense. He's always shut up so it would make sense he would be wild.

I put the picture aside and picked up Marinette's photo. If... no. I started to draw, my eyes locked to the paper. When I was done I... I didn't know what to think. My best friend the girl who was the clumsiest person was Ladybug, my idol. I'm so stupid. How could it not be her!

Wait so that means that Ladybug and Chat Noir are both missing! I started pacing around my room.

Who's going to protect Paris. I decided I needed a walk so I got my jacket and walked outside. I walk would be good. Then I saw a man struggling to get up. I quickly ran up to him and helped him up.

"Thank you miss."he said

"It's no problem. Have a good day sir." I said as I walked away. I needed to help them both. Their both my friends and they need me now more than ever. After my walk I went back into my room and sat back at my desk and looked at the two photos, then something caught my eye. A jewlery box.

"When did this get here" I decided to open the box and then a bright orange light was made then darkened to reveal a fox like creature.

I screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran across the room "I UH...TINY FOX GO AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

"My name is Trixx for your information."

"You can talk?"

"Yeah I can but seriously you need to chill out."

"CHILL OUT!!"

"Easy. I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours are the power of illusion. You can help to save Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"I can?"

"Yeah you can."

"Ok so what do I do?"

"Ok so you have a flute which you can playto emit a illusion. You also have a special power of a strong illusion that people can touch and not destroy, but you can only use it once until you have 5 minutes till you detransform. To transform you say 'Trixx Ears Up!'"

"I got it. I need to help Paris right now. I know I can't capture the akuma but I can capture it in a jar right?"

"Of course you can but just remember you don't have Ladybugs miraculous so you can't fix everything that you destroy. Also you can't tell anyone about me."

"Alright! Trixx, Ears Up!"


	2. Plans

Adrien's pov-

I yawned and looked around, still in a cell. My back hurt probably because of this disgusting cell. Next to me laid M'Lady, My Princess. She looked so peaceful. I really didn't want to wake her, but she had to get up.

I started to say "Bugaboo, time to get up."

Ladybug said grouchily "5 more minutes Mom."

Chat snorted. "I'm not your Mom. I'm your Cat."

Sleepily she said "I don't have a Cat, I have a Kitty."

"Alright your Kitty is here."

"Kitty get out of my room." She said shoving me and going back to sleep.

I groaned and grabbed her and let her lay on me. "I love you Kitty." She said right before she went back to sleep. _She loves me!_ I thought

"I love you too M'Lady." I shook her then she shot up and scared me. She started to pant to I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped and let out a little scream.

"Chat. Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"I tried to wake you up nicely but you wouldn't wake."

She then looked back at me and said "Yeah I can sleep through anything. Wait. Did I talk in my sleep?" I nodded and she groaned. "What did I say?" Should I tell her? Uhhh no? Yes? Better than lying.

"You said 5 more minutes Mom."

She snorted and said "It's my immediate response to anyone waking me up."

"You also said that I was your kitty. Then... you said that you loved me." Her face then went from regular to pale then redder than her suit.

"I... uh- wh...I did didn't I."

I put on a Chat grin and said "Of course you did M'Lady. I'm absolutely purrfect."

She groaned. "So what do you think he's going to do today?"

"I dunno, " My stomach then grumbled "but I'm most certainly hungry."

Her stomach then grumbled. "Me too." She said. All of a sudden 2 figures came in holding to trays full of breakfast. They unlocked the cell, placed them down locked the cell, and walked out.

"That's like mind reading to the max." I said.

"Dork." She said. We both then looked at the trays. They each had 3 eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, a croissant, and a glass of orange juice. But on my plate was some Camenbert, and hers had Cookies. We bolth than looked at each other confused.

"What type of villan feeds their prisoners a full breakfast?!" I said.

"Well obviously Hawkmoth." She said sarcastically.

"What if it's poisoned." I said. No way M'Lady is getting poisoned.

Then a loudspeaker came on and said "Don't worry the food isn't poisoned or tampered with. Just eat, you'll need it."

"Uhhhh... lets eat?" She said. I nodded and we both started eating. The food was delicious for prison food.

Once we both finished, I said "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well he said we needed to eat, so maybe he'll let us out sometime to do something."

"Maybe."

We sat there for hours doing nothing. We had to detransform a few times. To let them eat. We talked a lot. Meanwhile in Paris...

Alya pov-

"Nino, I know who they are, but you've got to swear on your life that you wont tell anyone."

"Ok. I swear on my life that I won't tell who Chat Noir and Ladybug are. Ok so who are they?"

"You know how Adrien and Marinette went missing?" He nodded "Well at that same time Ladybug and Chat Noir went missing too. Remember how last night you told me to work on finding out who Ladybug is, I looked up missing teenagers. I did the mask thing like I always do." I walked over to my desk and got two pieces of paper. I lifted them both up. Nino gasped.

He said "Wow. It's really them. It makes total sense... wait so where are they?"

"Hawkmoth has them. A new superhero has be called in to help--Volpina-- to find them."

"Even if I'm not a superhero, I still will help them."

"Ok Nino, come on lets go get something to eat." We walked out of my house. We then walked down the street to a nearby bakery. Nino then started running towards someone to help him. It was a old man who was trying to cross the street and he didn't see the car coming.

"Are you ok, sir?" Nino asked the man.

"I'm okay now. Thank you young man."

"My pleasure. Have a great day sir." We both continued walking.

"See," he said "I can be a superhero without powers."

I snorted and said "You know the new superhero Volpina?"

Nino nodded and I pulled him aside and said "I'm her." I heard russling from my pocket.

Trixx then flew out and said "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"You said not to tell anyone about you, and I didn't." I said gleaming.

I looked over at Nino and he said "Sweet." We got to the bakery and got some croissants. After we finished, we went our separate ways.

Nino pov-

Well my day was surprising. But good. I went home and put my headphones on and started to listen to music until something caught me eye. A box. I opened the box and a bright green light came out. When I opened my eyes, I saw a green turtle. It looked like what Alya had.

"Hey dude. Are you a kwami like Trixx?"

"You know Trixx?"

He said. "Yeah, my Girlfriend Alya is Volpina. So are you a kwami?"

"Yes I am a kwami, and my name is Wayzz." I held out my hand and said

"I'm Nino. Nice to meet you."

"Got anything to eat? Pretzels perhaps?"

"Sure." I went downstairs and got the pretzels of the counter and went back upstairs. Wayzz zoomed into the bowl of pretzels and started to eat. I put the bowl on the table.

"So what do I do?" I said.

He then said his mouth full "Your a defender, you use the shell as a block. Comes in handy. You also have a staff like Chat Noir. Also you have super speed. Your special attack is a mega block that can nlock anything, but if you use if, you only have 5 minutes till you de transform."

"Ok." I said. I turned to my laptop to the Ladyblog. Akuma attack near the Eiffel Tower.

"How do I transform?"

"You say Wayzz, Shell On!"

"Ok. Wayzz, Shell On!" I transformed into a turtle looking thing.

"Sweet." _What should my name be_ I thought. "Jade Turtle. Nice." My outfit was a dark green outfit with a hood, in the center of his chest the color was a light green and on my arms was some patches of green. I I have a dark green mask on, and a turtle shell shield.

"Green is definitely my color." I jumped out the window and started to run towards the Eiffel Tower. Then I suddenly sped up and was at the Eiffel Tower. "Sick!"

Nobody pov-

The Akuma was a water based akuma. It started to flood the streets because of his flowers dying. Jade Turtle then appeared.

"Hey Floodzy! Come and get me!" He said as he ran around the Eiffel Tower.

Volpina then appeared. Her outfit was a orange outfit with a white section on her chest. She had black thigh high boots on and black gloves on. She had a orange mask on and ears and a tail.

Volpina made an illusion of the flowers nicely again giving Jade Turtle time to get the Akuma. Jade Turtle ran up and grabbed the item where the Akuma was hiding and broke it. The black butterfly came out and Volpina grabbed the jar and captured the butterfly.

"Who are you." Volpina said to Jade Turtle.

"I'm Jade Turtle. You can call me Jade. Were going to save Ladybug and Chat Noir from Hawkmoth right."

"Wait... I only told one person that Ladybug and Chat Noir were captured." Volpina grabbed Jade's hand and pulled him into an ally "Nino!"

"The one, the only."

Volpina slapped her forehead and said "Great now my whole friend group is superheroes."

"Yeah but only one of them's Jade Turtle." Jade said flexing his muscles.

"Not bad, so what's the first thing we're going to do to save them?"

"Well first we have to track them down." Both of their Miraculouses started beeping

"Come on we'll go to my place." Volpina said. They both detransformed.

"You transformed with your headphones. Not suprised." Alya said. They walked towards Alya's house then went upstairs.

"So I think the first thing we need to do is find out where in the world they are." Nino said.

Alya said "Omg! Remember how Ladybug and Chat Noir were communicating with their weapons? What if we can connect with them?!"

"Wayzz can I transform?" He nodded.

"Wayzz, Shell On!" Jade picked up his staff and saw that it was a phone too. On there were Volpina, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"We can call them." He said.

He called Chat and he picked up "Hello?" Nino said.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I'm Jade Turtle, I'm here with the real Volpina. We're both Miraculous holders and we're trying to save you both." Jade said.

"Ok, well we don't know where we are but there's a tracker on all of us so we know where each other are."

"Ok we can use that. I just want to let you know that me and Volpina both know your identities, and we will do anything to get you out of there because we're friends with you guys." The phone went silent until Chat said

"Thanks that means a lot to us. We've got to go but you can call back soon."

"All right by dude." And Jade hung up. He then used the tracking device and saw that they were both being tracked at the Agreste Mansion. "No way." Nino and Alya say together.


	3. Help Us

Nobody pov-

In the cell Marinette and Adrien just got off the phone with Jade Turtle.

"New Superheroes! This is worse than I thought!" Ladybug said while she was about to have a panic attack.

"What do you mean?" Chat said questioning her.

"Master Fu would only give more Miraculous if it was absolutely needed! But he also gave away his own Miraculous to the Jade Turtle guy. Which means this is a whole lot worse!" She said while pacing around the room.

"Bugaboo, you've got to calm down, they'll get us out. By the way, who's Master Fu?" Chat asked.

Ladybug then sat down and started playing with her fingers and said "You know how you had that book with the superheroes in it." Chat nodded "Well Lila stole it then threw it in the trash and Tikki made me get it. She said that I had to give the book to Master Fu, who is the guardian of all the Miraculous, and he had the Turtle Miraculous. But he told me that he would only give his Miraculous away if we were in serious danger and needed help."

"So that's where the book went. So we're in serious danger?" Chat Noir said.

"Probably. Where did you get the book from anyway?"

"My dad had it."

"Why would your dad need a book on Miraculous?"

"I'm not sure. So Jade Turtle said that he and Volpina knew us in real life and we were friends."

"Is it really that simple to find out our identities." She groaned.

Chat Noir/ Adrien pov-

Then someone opened the door. Hawkmoth.

"Someone is fighting my Akumas and since they are the only way to stop them is to hurt you. We can do this the easy way, or my way." Hawkmoth said. No way was he touching M'Lady.

"Very funny, but no way your getting near M'Lady." I hissed at him. I then held Ladybug behind me.

He chuckled then said "Very well my way it is." He snapped his fingers and 4 bulky muscular men came in and 2 grabbed LBand the other grabbed me. They started to drag Ladybug out of the cell.

"LADYBUG!!" I screamed. She kicked her legs trying to get free, but it was no use. M'Lady got taken away from me. Tears started to fall down my face. I detransformed and Plagg looked at me with a sincere look on his face. Then he flew into a corner. She couldn't get hurt. I wouldn't let them.

I started screaming again. "BUGABOO!!" "LADYBUG!!" "M'LADY!" I was out of breath so I sat down and started having a panic attack.

Plagg then flew up to my face and said "Breathe kid, breathe." My breathing started to normalize again.

Plagg then looked at me worried. "Kid don't ever do that to me again."

"Plagg, are you... worried about me?" I said sarcastically.

"What no... just who would give me camenbert if you weren't here. Duh." He then flew back to his corner.

Ladybug/ Marinette pov-

"So what do you want now." I said annoyed. I was strapped in a chair while Hawkmoth was setting up a camera to the news.

"Well I'm going to cut you up a lot and broadcast it on the news, so Volpina and Jade Turtle know what's coming for them." I wasn't even scared was just pissed. He then pulled out a tray full of different knives and place it down on a table. He then turned on the live broadcast.

"Hello Paris, I am Hawkmoth. As some of you might know, I do have Ladybug and Chat Noir. Today we are going to have some fun with Ladybug. Since Ladybug and Chat Noir have been absent from their positions as superheroes, 2 new superheroes have joined in on the group. Jade Turtle and Volpina. I'm going to show them what I can do to them."

He then walked over to me and grabbed a regular knife and stabbed me in my right thigh. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. He then took the knife and dragged it down my thigh and leg. I started screaming when he moved the knife. It hurt like hell. And I knew that half of Paris was probably watching this. He then grabbed a larger knife and slammed it into my left thight and sliced it down my leg and thigh multiple times. The knife was sharper than the other one. It scraped my bone once and I screamed louder than I thought I could.

After that he put down the knife and walked back over to the camera and said "Come and get me Jade Turtle and Volpina." He then shut off the live stream and snapped his fingers and 2 bodyguards grabbed me and brought me back to the cell.

They threw me against the wall and put the chains back on me. I then looked over at Chat. His face was pale. Too pale.

He managed to squeak out "L-l-ladybug?" The pain didn't hurt as much as it did before but it still hurt. Two bodyguards then came in with medical supplies, put it down, and left. I then detransformed and quickly grabbed the stuff and started to patch myself up.

I took my pants off which was the hardest part then said "Kitty, could you help me with the bandages?" He nodded, his face still pale. The bandaging wasn't as hard as it seemed.

Chat then said "Are you okay?"

"Kitty, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much anyway."

Then Tikki flew up in my face "Marinette! Are you okay! Does it still hurt! Any broken bones!"

"No Tikki I'm fine." A rush of relief fell over Tikki. Tikki then flew back over to where Plagg was.

"What did he do to you. Why?" Adrien asked.

"He cut me up a little bit so that Jade and Volpina know what can happen to them if they come. But I think them seeing that would make them want to fight him even more."

"Yeah me neither, I hope they come soon before anything else happens." I nodded, and put my head on his shoulder because I was really tired for some reason, but I wasn't not going to sleep. I quickly fell asleep.

Nobody pov-

Alya and Nino just found out where Ladybug and Chat Noir are.

"No, it can't be the Ageste Mansion." Alya said worried. "That would mean that someone in Adrien's house was Hawkmoth."

"That's the last thing we need to worry about, right now we need to find them. We need a plan."

"Well the Agreste Mansion has high tech security cameras so we have to get inside while them knowing. What if we say that were working on a lost childrens case. Then Mr. Agreste would have to let us in."

"Nice Alya. So lets first start with Marinette's parents because then whoever Hawkmoth is will know that it's not a joke." Then Alya checked her phone then turned on the news. It was a live broadcast of Hawkmoth.

"Hello Paris, I am Hawkmoth. And as some of you may know, I do have Ladybug and Chat Noir. Today we are going to have some fun with Ladybug." Alya gasped and covered her face with her hands. "Since Ladybug and Chat Noir have been absent from their positions of superheroes, 2 new superheroes have joibed the group. Jade Turtle and Volpina. I'm going to show them what I can do to them."

Alya pov-

Nononononono. Marinette!

On the tv Hawkmoth grabbed a knife and stabbed Ladybugs thigh. I knew she was resisting screaming. I started to cry. That was my best friend! He then moved then knife down her leg. I grabbed Nino's hands and squeezed his hand. Then Hawkmoth got another longer, sharper knife and stabbed her leg harder. I started screaming and I held onto Nino harder. When the knifes were done,

Hawkmoth walked back up to the camera and said "Come and get me Jade Turtle and Volpina." Then the livestream turned off. I was still crying and Nino had a few tears down his face. That was our classmate. Our friend. My best friend.

"We've got to find them. Breaking and entering or not, I'm going to find them. Trixx, Ears Up!" I transformed into my alter ego.

"Wayzz, Shell On!" We both jumped out the window towards the Agreste Mansion. Nobody was going to hurt my best friend.

When we reached the Agreste Mansion, we decided to start from the top. There was a big glass window at the back and we opened it and hopped in. There at least 200 white butterflies around.

"So this is his lair." Nino said.

"Yes this is my lair." Said a voice from a distance. Then everything went black.

Then I woke up in a cell looking place. I couldn't see much.

"Where am I?" I said to myself.

"Good your finally awake." said a girl near me.

"Who's that?" I said. My vision was still hazy.

"It's Ladybug." she said.

"Oh." I said still tired and hazy. "What happened?" I said.

"Hawkmoth. He put anesthesia in that room that you came into. Your vision is probably hazy, and your probability really tired."

"I am."

"Get some sleep then. Jade Turtle woke up then sat up for a minute and fell straight asleep."

I snorted and said "Sounds like something he'd do."

"You should really get some sleep. I'm going to sleep now too, so tomorrow we can talk about how to get out. Everyone else is detransformed because there is no light. We get it if you don't want to reveal your identity. Good night though." She then started to go back to sleep.

My hands were cuffed to the wall and cuffed together. "Trixx, Ears in. There are some croissants in my bag." I detransformed back into Alya and started to go back to sleep.


	4. Blast from the Past

Sabine pov-

It's noon. She'd been missing for 2 days now. Who knows what could have happened to her. I then turned on the news and I see Ladybug and Hawkmoth. No. This is the last thing I need is to be worrying about Paris too. I saw that girl get cut and her scream. It wasn't right. Even though we had 2 new superheroes, it's not right that our other ones should get treated that way. I decided to open the bakery.

After about 6 hours I closed the bakery ans turned back on the tv. 'Akuma attack but no superheroes to save us!' Isn't there Jade Turtle and Volpina? 'Two new missing teenagers Alya Cesaire, and Nino Laffie. Where are these teenagers going?'

Alya and Nino too! 'Also have Jade Turtle and Volpina been captured by Hawkmoth too? Who will save Paris without them?' Shit. No it'm can't. Nino and Alya are Jade Turtle and Volpina! Wait no! Do you think? No it can't be. Is my baby Ladybug? I looked back at the missing children. And Adrien's Chat Noir. What the hell am I supposed to do. These 4 kids are missing because of Hawkmoth! I mean it makes sense it's them. But still what can I do?

Marinette pov-

I started to open my eyes. Day 3 of being trapped in a cell. Yay for me. I was laying next to Adrien and the two other superheroes were laying together. I groaned and sat up. How was I the only one awake? I shook Adrien and he groaned. Stupid Cat. I then shook the girl next to me.

She said "What time is it?"

"Uh.. time to get up."

She chuckled and said "Nice one." She stood up and stood up a stretched then said while pointing towards the boys "They didn't budge huh." She said.

"Yeah. He probably will sleep for another hour. How about him?"

"Ehh he's unpredictable. So and ideas of how to get out of here?"

"Well from what I know there is still one Miraculous yet to be given. But I'm not sure if there is any more. I guess Master Fu might try and give it away."

"First off who is Master Fu?"

"Master Fu is the Guardian of all the Miraculous. There's one miraculous left. The bee. But I don't know if he will risk it or not."

"Well after what happened with us I don't blame him." She sat back down.

The boy then woke up and groaned "What happened?" He said.

The girl then said "Were stuck in a cell."

"Oh ok. Is Chat awake yet?"

I said "No not yet but soon." I shook him again and said "Rise and shine pretty boy."

He then said with a smirk across his face "You think I'm pretty."

My face went red then I saw his face with a smirk and said "Stop it." I heard the boy and girl snicker at us. I groaned.

The girl then said "Me and Jade really want to reveal to you guys."

"Go ahead." Adrien said. They both then came out of the shadows and I swear I almost died.

"Alya, Nino. What are you guys doing here! You guys needed to be safe in Paris!"

Adrien then looked at me still shocked then said "Great, now my whole friend group is superheroes."

Alya then looked over at me and said "I figured out it was you the way that I always do. I told Nino who you were and he wasn't suprised. It all made sense. We both got Miraculous then we found out where you guys were being hidden. Then we saw the live broadcast of Ladybug so we went to where you were. And now were here."

Adrien said "So where are we exactly?" Nino and Alya exchanged a look they both looked pretty worried. It can't be that bad where we are.

Alya then said "You guys were tracked to the Agreste Mansion."

"What!" I said. I looked over at Adrien his face pale.

Plagg then flew up to Adrien's face and said "Kid this is not the time to be panicking." Adrien's breathing then started to heavy. "Come on kid, breathe." Adrien breathing then normalized again. I didn't know he could have panic attacks.

I held his hand and said "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, just a little panicked when you said that we were at my house. I just remembered something. You know when we were fighting Simon Says? Well after the fight my dad asked me about my ring." Wait no way.

"You think." Said Alya breathlessly. Adrien nodded his head. Hawkmoth is Mr. Agreste. Uhhhh... what.

"Ok...so what are we going to do?" "He doesn't know any of our identities right?" Alya said.

"No he doesn't."

"It's simple," she said "Let Adrien get hurt a little, then reveal to him, then we can sneak up on him and take his miraculous."

"How did you even come up with that." Nino asked.

"I dunno, it just came to me." My mouth was wide open, and so was Adrien's.

"It could work." I said to Adrien.

"I guess it could. All he has to do is cut me a little then I can reveal." Adrien said.

"See, simple." Alya said.

"Well since we got the plan down, how about some truth or dare?" Nino said with a wicked laugh. This is going to go badly.

"I'm in." Adrien said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Lets play." Alya said.

"I'm going to do Adrien," Nino said "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Adrien said as he sighed. We all knew Nino played dirty with Truth or Dare.

"I dare you to make out with Marinette." _Really Nino!_ I thought. Adrien moved over to me and started kissing me. I could hear Alya squealing and saying something about Adrienette. The kisses were great. Actually amazing. His lips were suprising. It was like a breath of fresh air. Home. We stopped kissing after a while.

Adrien smiled at me a whispered in my ear "I'll get them back." We both looked back at Nino and Alya. "Alright Nino," Adrien said "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Nino said.

"I dare you to stript naked except for you underwear for the rest of the game." I immediately started dying laughing and so did Adrien. Alya was too quiet and Nino's moulth was hanging down.

"So are you going to do it or what?" I asked him. He groaned and started taking off his clothes. Alya gave me the devil eyes. When I saw Nino's underwear I almost died because I was laughing so much. It was Superman boxers. Alya and Adrien were both laughing too. "Shut up. It's just underwear." He said.

"Superman underwear." Adrien said.

"Ok ok ok. Marinette Truth or Dare." Nino said.

"Dare." I groaned.

"Marinette, I dare you to sit on Adrien's lap for the next half hour."

"Really." I sat on Adrien's lap. We've been in so many awkward positions as Ladybug and Chat Noir, this is easy.

"Alya," I said "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to ask your kwami if you can have sex in your suit." Adrien snorted. Alya went red.

"Trixx!" Alya called out.

"What's up Alya?" The kwami asked.

"Can I have sex in the suit?"

The kwami went red and said "I don't think you can Alya, and plus I don't want to see that." The kwami flew off back to the corner where the kwamis were.

"Adrien. Truth or Dare." Alya asked.

"Dare." Adrien said.

"I dare you to lick Marinette 10 times in 10 different spots." My face went crimson.

"Alya!" I hissed. I was about to yell at Alya when Adrien licked my nose. And then both of my cheeks, my forehead, my lips, my neck, my arms, my chin, and my ear. Alya was squealing. I gave Adrien a quick peck.

Adrien then said "Bugaboo, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like my cat puns?" I snorted and said "I like them but you really don't need to shout cat puns when we're fighting akumas."

Adrien grinned and said "I mew you always liked my meowvolus puns!" I groaned.

"Ok Nino, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you been in love with Alya?"

He laughed and said "I've loved her ever since Ladybug or you trapped me and Alya in the zoo cage. I guess I can thank you for that. Ok then, Alya Truth or Dare?"

"Wait before we continue, how did you guys get here in the first place?"

I responded saying "Well it all started when we were fighting that Exterminator akuma."

~~Flashback to the fight with Exterminator~~

"Chat, this ones harder than any other Akuma's we've seen." Ladybug said as she hoped up towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Yeah LB Hawky's getting stronger." Chat said as they tried to come up with a plan.

"LOOK OUT!" Ladybug shouted as he pushed Chat out of the way, causing the blast to hit her and send her to a dark room with everyone else who was zapped.

"LADYBUG!" Chat Noir screamed, "You did not want to do that!" He ran up towards the akumatized man, and punched him several times in the face. The akuma was not fazed, and punched Chat straight in the face sending him back into a pole in the Eiffel Tower, causing him to pass out. The akuma picked up Chat Noir and went towards Hawkmoths lair and gave Chat Noir to Hawkmoth.

"Thank you Exterminator, you are free to go." The akuma was sucked out of him, and transporting him to the middle of Paris. Back at Hawkmoths lair, Chat Noir was tied to a chair, and just starting to wake up.

"What happened?" Chat said dazedly.

"Welcome to my lair, Ladybug has already met the cells downstairs."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LADY!" Chat screamed in anger and frustration.

"If you continue this attitude, her suffering will be worse." Hawkmoth responded.

Chat gulped and said "Let her go. Take me instead."

"Alright." Hawkmoth said. He grabbed Chat Noir, and Chat tried fighting back, but Hawkmoth was stronger. Chat started to yell remarks at Hawkmoth.

"IF YOU DARE HURT MY LADY YOU WILL GET KILLED BY ME! My Lady?" Chat said as he got thrown in the cell.

Meanwhile, after Ladybug got transferred to the dark room with a bunch of citizens.

"Where am I?" Ladybug said as she attached her yo-yo back around her waist. Then a bright light appeared.

It said "Ladybug. Come, or all these innocent lives die."

Ladybug walked over to the light and asked "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." It said as it grabbed Ladybug and closed the door.

"Hawkmoth, I should've known." Ladybug says.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Miraculous Ladybug. Come, I've got a cell with your name on it." Hawkmoth said as he grabs Ladybug by the arms.

"Aren't you going to steal my Miraculous or whatever?"

"I've learned my lesson."

"I'll never do anything for you Hawkmoth!"

"Oh but you will." He says as he shows Ladybug a picture of Chat in chains.

"Ok, but only if you let Chat go."He throws Ladybug into the cage and locks her hands up. Ladybug just groans, and bangs her head against the wall.

Flashback End

"So all you did was bang your head against the wall?" Alya asks.

"Yeah, it was pointless."

"So you guys got played by Hawkmoth." Nino said, then Alya slapped him in the head.

"I guess we did." Adrien said.

"But at least were finding our way out of here." I said happily.

"Yeah we are." said Alya. The boys did a fist punch and me and Alya just sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Memories

Marinette's pov-

It's been about a week, and Hawkmoth didn't pull anything. It had just been a waiting game for us. Today was the day. We heard a few locks getting undone and that was our signal. "Tikki, Spots On!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Trixx, Ears Up!"

"Wayzz, Shell On!" We all transformed as Hawkmoth came in.

"Well, well, well. Who to pick. How about Destruction. Chat Noir, it's your turn." I looked over at Chat. In his eyes was something I haven't seen in a while. Fear.

I hugged Chat and whispered in his ear "You can do this." He then got pulled out of my arms and dragged out of the room. Once Hawkmoth locked the door, I called my lucky charm.

"Lucky Charm!" A giant freeze gun dropped into my hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I dunno, but we have to hurry." Volpina said. I looked around the room with my Ladybug vision.

"I got it! It's going to get a little cold though." I started freezing the chains on our hands causing them to crack. "Now for the door." I said as I freezed the locks on the door making them crack and break off. The door burst open and we all walked up. We saw a shocked Hawkmoth and Adrien tied up to a chair bleeding from the head passed out.

Adrien/Chat pov-

"So what are you going to do to me? Give me Catnip?" I asked as I got tied to the chair.

"Well you can handle more than Ladybug so it's going to be worse." He told me.

I gulped and said "Allright, I can take anything Hawky."

"I don't know, can you handle everything?" He said as he jabbed a knife into my shoulder. It burned a lot.

"Is that all you've got?" I said teasing him.

"No that's only the beginning." He said as he jabbed 4 knifes into my leg. I screamed at the pain.

"Plagg-"

"Don't you dare."

"Claws In." I said and I got knocked in the head with a hammer and passed out.

Marinette/Ladybug pov-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I screamed as I ran towards him. No please don't be dead.

"Volpina, Jade, get him." I said while my voice cracked. I looked back at Adrien while Volpina and Jade got Hawkmoth. He was breathing normally but he might have a concussion. I started looking around for a phone. Plagg then came up to me with a phone in his hand. I dialed 911.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Ladybug I need a ambulance at the Agreste Mansion as soon as possible."

"It's already on the way." I hung up. I looked back at Adrien. Then at Hawkmoth. Alya and Nino were both holding him down. I walked over and took his Miraculous.

"Volpina, give this to the Great Guardian." I handed the miraculous to her and she went off.

"Jade, get him to the police." Jade then ran out of the window and took Gabreil with him. The ambulance then arrived. I grabbed Adrien and ran towards the ambulance.

"What happened to him?" They asked.

"He was stabbed multiple times in the leg and one time in the shoulder. He was also hit in the head with a hammer."

"Thank you." They put him in the ambulance and drove away. A bunch of reporters crowded me.

"All I can tell you is that there will be no more akuma attacks." I then grabbed my yoyo and attached it to something and flew off. I headed towards the hospital. I dropped down a block away and detransformed. I immediately ran towards the hospital.

I ran in and asked "Where is Adrien Agreste?"

"He's in surgery right now. Aren't you Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Where have you been?" I really didn't think this through.

"Uhh..."

"What happened to your leg! We have to get you inside, come with me." Dammit. I walked with her. My leg started aching. It happened when I stood up for a long time. She sat me down and examined my leg.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was at the same place as Adrien. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina and Jade Turtle were there too."

"Well you have a few major cuts but we can get them stiched them up nice. You lost almost a quart of blood. Are you feeling dizzy at all?" I nodded. She continued "I need to get you some blood, I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh, I'm going to call your parents."

"Wait!" She turned around. I continued "Can you just tell me when Adrien's out of surgery. I need to know he's alright."

"Of course." As soon as she walked out of the room, Tikki and Plagg flew out. Plagg started flying around the room muttering things about not losing another kitten or something. I couldn't really tell, my head was all loopy, and I didn't realize how much blood I lost. Tikki looked at me with sad eyes. I layed down. The only thing on my mind was Adrien. I sighed and waited.

The nurse then came back in and said "I called your parents, their on their way. We're going to get you stiched up now." I nodded as she put shots around my cuts on my legs which made them numb. She then put a mask on my face causing me to fall asleep.

When I woke up I was in the hospital room. My parents were next to me.

"Oh baby." My Mom said as she cried next to me.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad."

"Are you ok?" My Dad asked.

"Yeah. Where's Adrien?"

"Adrien's here too?" My Dad asked.

I sat up and said "Yeah, he was here. Can you get the nurse."

"Of course." My Dad said as he got up. The nurse and my Dad both came in.

"What is it?"

"Where's Adrien?"

"Adrien's in the room next door, he's sleeping right now."

"How is he?"

"All the cuts are fine, but when he got hit with that hammer, it caused him to have some memory damage." Nononono.

"How bad is it?"

"It's not bad, he probably just won't remember anything from the last week or two." Tears dropped down my face. He wouldn't remember I'm Ladybug.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" My Mom asked. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Nothing Mom, I'm just happy that it wasn't worse." One the best things I learned from being Ladybug was how to be a good lier.

"Alright honey, you should get some sleep. Me and your Dad are going to go home, we'll be back in the morning."

"No you guys should stay and open the bakery tomorrow, you can visit after closing time."

"Are you sure?" My Dad asked.

"I am sure."

My parents kissed my forehead and said "Goodnight honey." They both left.

"So do you need anything to eat?" The nurse asked.

"Uhh... Can I have a apple, a few cookies and some camembert?"

"Weird choice but alright." She then walked out and then Tikki and Plagg flew out. Instantaneously I started crying.

"He won't remember any of it." I said as my voice cracked as I cried.

"Marinette, everything is going to be fine."

"How Tikki, he's going to forget I'm Ladybug, forget that his fathers Hawkmot- Oh No! How the hell am I supposed to tell him! Whatifhedoesntbeliveme? Whatifhedoesntthinkimladybug? Whatifhe-"

"Marinette, chill, he's always suspected you were Ladybug, and plus he liked you a little bit as Marinette. And he was the one who came up with the idea that his Dad is Hawkmoth, so he wouldn't be suprised." Plagg said annoyed.

"Plagg I didn't know you could be so nice." Tikki said trying to get on his nerves.

"What..pff...no I just hate angsy teenagers."

"So Adrien acts like a angsty teenager." I asked him.

"No.. he's a dork."

"How bad?"

"Bad."

The nurse then came in with the tray. "Thank you." I said to her.

"No problem." She left and Plagg zoomed towards the camenbert on the tray.

"My sweet, sweet camembert, how I've missed you." I snorted and layed down. I could talk to him tomorrow. I slowly felling asleep to Tikki and Plaggs bickering.

Adrien pov-

When I woke up it was 2 in the morning. I looked around and I was in the hospital. _What happened?_ My head really hurt. So did my leg. I had a sling on my arm. I looked at my hand my ring was still there, thank god. Where's Plagg?

"Plagg? Plagg?" I whispered. No answer. Where is he? My mind is in such a loop. I don't even know what happened. There was a calendar on the wall. Whoa. It's May 12. The last thing I remember is going to bed on May 1st. Was there an akuma? I couldn't get up, my leg was numb. I tried to think of what happened but nothing came to me. Damnit. I groaned and went back to sleep.

Marinette's pov-

I woke up as the sun glowed into my eyes. I looked over and saw Tikki and Plagg cuddling under my pillow. Awww. I covered my pillow and tried not to wake them. The nurse came in holding my breakfast.

"Good morning." She said.

"It's such a beautiful day." I said as I looked out the window.

"Of course it is. Now eat, you only ate an apple and you skipped lunch and dinner."

"How's Adrien?"

"How did I know you were going to ask that? He woke up. He doesn't know what's going on or what he's doing. I'm suggesting that after you eat you go and talk to him. Don't stay past 12, you both need rest."

"Actually I'm not that hungry, I'll just-"

"No, you need to eat Marinette, it's not healthy."

"Alright."

"I'll come and take your tray after your finished and bring you to Adrien's room."

"Thank you." I started eating when Tikki woke up.

"Morning Marinette."

"Is Plagg up yet?"

"Nope he's still snoring."

"Alright, they didn't give me cookies so you can have anything you want."

"Actually I saved some cookies from yesterday, unlike Plagg who stuffed himself." I ate as fast as I could and pressed the nurse button. She came and brang me to Adrien's room.

"Hey Adrien." I said to him. Things were definitely going to be different.

"Hi Marinette. What are you doing here?"

"That's a long story. But to start it off," I took a deep breath "I know that your Chat Noir." His face went white and I started stuttering "Damnit really shouldn't have said that shit, I shouldn't have just blurted it out sorrry."

"Marinette it's fine, can you just explain more." I took another deep breath and said

"Well basically to put it the nice way, you were captured by Hawkmoth."

"And?"

"Lets start from the beginning. You and Ladybug were fighting this akuma called The Exterminator. Ladybug took and hit for you causing her to get sent to a dark room. You got pissed because of it so you went after him and he ended up punching you into the Eiffel Tower and you passed out. You got all of that?"

"Yeah I get it LB takes a hit, I get angry and pass out."

"Ok good. So the room Ladybug was in was filled with citizens. Hawkmoth said that if she didn't come with him all the citizens would die. He also showed a picture of you in chains, causing her to say she would come with him. She got put in a cell with her arms in chains. Got that?"

"Yeah. Why do you keep asking that?"

"You lost your memory of almost 2 weeks. This much information might be hard for you."

"No it's fine Marinette, just continue."

"So Hawkmoth captured you after the Exterminator brang you to Hawkmoths lair. He tied you to a chair and took a video of you passed out, the one he showed Ladybug. When you woke up Ladybug had already been in a cage. He shows you a video of Ladybug in the cage and you say to take yourself instead of her. He played you and both you and Ladybug were trapped in a cell."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"How do you know any of that anyway?"

"I'll tell you later. Lets continue. So you and Ladybug are trapped in a cell and Ladybug comes up with an idea that she needs to detransformed for. She detransforms and her kwami says she needs Plagg. You detrasform and both of the kwami's go in a corner and snicker as they were trying to get you guys to reveal."

"Wait so me and LB revealed!"

"Yeah so you talk things out and you both reveal. You realize how dumb you've been because Ladybug loves you as a human, while you love her as Ladybug. Oh and that you guys have been rejecting each other for each other."

"Wait, so do you know who Ladybug is?" I don't want to freak him out.

"Yeah I do."

"So can you tell me?" He said eagerly.

"Yeah, but after the story. So in Paris everyone is worried because Chat Noir and Ladybug were captured. Alya then being the reporter she is, figured out you and Ladybugs identities. She got given the Fox Miraculous. She then tells Nino their identities, and he gets given the Turtle Miraculous from the Great Guardian. So they borh fight an akuma. Then Alya realizes that Nino is Jade Turtle. Alya remembers that Ladybug and Chat Noir can communicate with their weapons, so they call and you have the most awkward conversation in the history of awkward situations. They track your location to try and find you and... they track you to the Agreste Mansion."

"What. Why the mansion? Ok well continue."

"So this is like the bad part so like be ready. So Hawkmoth decides he needs to hurt one of you to let the public know that he has you and to scare Jade and Volpina. He chooses Ladybug."

"Uhh...ok..." I could tell he was scared. His face was pale white.

"So he starts a livestream in all of Paris. It's a video of him cutting Ladybug on her legs. He then throws her back in the cell with a first aid kit."

"Is she ok!"

"Yeah she is. She's in this very hospital right now. So continuing, you help her patch herself up. When Alya and Nino see this, they immediately go to the Agreste Mansion. They break through a window which just happened to be his lair. They passed out because of sleeping gas and got put in the cell with you and Ladybug. It was awkward because they slept in the shadows because of their identities, but they revealed so everything was fine. Nino then told you that you were tracked to the Agreste Mansion. You suspected Hawkmoth was your Dad. And you were right."

"I'm suprised but still not. It's weird."

"So then the next whole week you just played truth or dare or whatever. You all came up with a plan though. When Hawkmoth calls you to get tortured that you would reveal causing him to be shocked. When it was finally the day which was yesterday, the plan started. Hawkmoth grabbed you and brang you up there. He stabbed you in the shoulder which is why you have a sling. He stabbed you in the leg 4 times. Then after you thought the pain was enough you started detransforming so he hit you in thr head with a hammer which made you forget the last two weeks. When they all got out of the cell, Hawkmoth was still in shock of what he did so Volpina and Hade took him down while Ladybug called an ambulance. Volpina brang the miraculous to the Great Guardian, while Jade brang Hawkmoth to the police. Ladybug helped to get you in the ambulance. She had Plagg with her. She used her yoyo to get as close to the hospital as she could, then ran the rest of the way. She reached the hospital un transformed so they noticed she was missing and her leg so they took her in the hospital."

"Wow, that's a lot. So Ladybug has Plagg?"

"Yeah she does. Plagg I think Adrien wants ti to see you." Plagg zoomed out of the back of my hair towards Adrien.

"Kid don't ever do that again!" Adrien's face was pale.

I chuckled, and said "Hey kitty." "Hey Bugaboo. So that's why you knew so much."

"Yeah it was pretty obvious."

"Not when you lost your memory."

"That's not a good excuse."

"I think it's a purr-fect excuse." I groaned and facepalmed. "So what happened to my Dad?" He asked.

"I dunno. Wanna check the news?"

He turned on the news "Breaking News! Villian Hawkmoth captured and facing a Life Sentence!" Adrien's face became gloomy.

"What's up Adrien?"

"I've got nowhere to go."

"You can stay with me. I have this weird feeling that my Mom knows that I'm Ladybug and your Chat Noir. What time is it? 2! The nurse said to stay till 12 geez."

"I know to rest. Why don't you stay here?"

"Whatever kitty." I layed down next to him. He snuggled into me and we fell asleep easily.


End file.
